3 Way Manor
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: A Super Smash Brothers and Marvel vs Capcom x-over I created. The summary is inside. Warning: Rating will go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Way Manor**

**Summary****: What happens when characters from three different worlds begin living together in an enormous and luxurious mansion? Prepare to laugh like never before as the Smash Brothers, the Marvel and Capcom characters go through the various experiences of everyday life, all the while trying to cope with each other.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective companies. **

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I wonder what's so important that Master Hand had to get us all in the conference room, and yet he's not even here at all." said Yoshi as he and the others stood in the conference room.

"That's just dandy, he calls us all in here, and he's off somewhere else, what a waste." said Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Settle down, he's probably just running late." said Mario.

"Whatever he has to tell us, it better be good." said Bowser.

Pretty soon, Master Hand entered into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some errands." said Master Hand.

"So what is it you want to tell us about?" asked Marth.

"I've got shocking news for you all. I don't know how to say this, but we have to leave the mansion, permanently."

"WHAT, LEAVE THE MANSION." yelled the Smashers.

"Yes."

"But we've been living here for years now, why do we have to leave?" asked Peach.

"After some recent events, I'm afraid that we have ran low on our budget."

"Budget, what budget?" asked Squirtle.

"The amount of money I've been paying to keep this mansion running."

"Why is that?"

Then soon, Master Hand got serious.

"If I recall, I still remember all the countless times that this mansion has been seriously damaged because of your actions."

"Hey, those were just accidents." said Sonic.

"ACCIDENTS THAT COSTED ME TONS OF MONEY TO HAVE REPAIRED. DO YOU FOOLS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I'VE LOST?" yelled Master Hand.

"Uh, millions of dollars." said Kirby.

"ALL OF IT, I'VE LOST ALL OF IT BECAUSE OF ALL THE DAMAGE YOU'VE CAUSED COUNTLESS TIMES."

"Take it easy, you can just use the insurance you got on the mansion and-"

"That won't work Sonic, my insurance on this place had expired because of all the damages I had to pay for."

"So what are we gonna do now that the mansion no longer belongs to us?" asked Luigi.

"Not to worry, we'll all be moving into a bigger and better mansion."

"Really?" asked an Toon Link.

"Yes."

"Good, I guess that means we won't be out on the street then." said Roy.

"But wait, what are you gonna do with Smash Mansion once we're gone?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm putting it up for sale."

"Enough of this, I wanna see the new mansion, and I wanna see it now." said an impatient Bowser.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

After getting all their personal belongings packed up, the Smashers all left the mansion with Master Hand. After travelling for about several miles and 20 minutes, they soon arrived on the outskirts of the city, where they came across the sight of another mansion up ahead. Unlike their previous mansion, this one was much bigger and more glamorous. It was nicely decorated and well designed, completed with diamond glass windows. The Smashers were all bedazzled by the sight of it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Master Hand.

"We love it." said the smashers.

"Good, plus I must mention that-"

"First one in gets dibs on the first room." said Sonic as he and the others went rushing towards the mansion before Master Hand could finish his statement.

"Wait I must tell you-, never mind, they can find out for themselves."

When the smashers ran into the mansion, Sonic, Mario and Yoshi came to a stop, thus forcing everyone to stop as well. What they saw didn't amuse them in anyway at all. They noticed two groups of other characters whom they've never met before. The first group was composed of superheros and villains while the second group had characters that looked like they came out from another game world.

"What the heck, who are these guys?" wondered Falco.

"This is what I was trying to tell you about." said Master Hand as he flew in and hovered in front of the smashers.

"Who are they and why are they in our new mansion?" asked Yoshi.

"Everyone, meet the Marvel and Capcom characters, they're your new housemates."

"HOUSEMATES." yelled all the smashers.

"Hold on, you never told us that we were gonna share a mansion with a bunch of comic book characters and cartoon-like game characters." Bowser complained.

"HEY,WE RESENT THAT." yelled both groups.

"I'm sorry. If I remember, you guys ran ahead of me before I could explain." said Master Hand

"I don't know about you guys, but I for one am not gonna waste my time sharing a mansion with these goofballs." said Yoshi.

"I've got news for you Yoshi, I don't care. Whether you like it or not, you and the others are gonna share with them, and that's final."

"I hope you aren't thinking I'm gonna be used to this, because I'm not."

"Who cares. Anyway, I must be going."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Zelda.

"I'm leaving, you guys are no longer my problem. Enjoy your new home."

With that, Master Hand was gone in a flash.

"And so he leaves us here on our own, how ordinary." said Mewtwo.

"So, I guess that since we're gonna live here now, we might as well get to know the others." said Roy.

"As much as it pains me, I suppose I can cope with it." said Charizard.

Soon, all three groups began to get aquainted with each other, talking amongst one another.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

"This is the life. We've got a bigger mansion, a better dormroom, some new housemates whom we still have to get use to. But on top of that, it's good to have a new place." said Sonic who was sharing a dormroom with Yoshi and Mario.

"I gotta admit, this is very soothing." said Mario.

"I agree. Anyways, I'm gonna head down to the kitchen and grab some snacks." said Yoshi as he opened the door and walked out the room. While walking down the hallway, he suddenly noticed Ike getting knocked out of a dormroom and slamming on the floor, followed by his sword landing next to him.

"I already told you I don't date men like you, so back off." said Chun-Li before slamming the door shut.

"What did you do to her Ike?" asked Yoshi.

"All I did was try to get with her, but she just got angry for nothing."

"How exactly did you make her angry?"

"I was just trying to sweet talk her into going out with me, but apparently when I wrapped my arms around her, she hated that and so she literally kicked me out of the room."

"That's your problem, you have got to stop messing with women who aren't interested. Chun-Li rejected you because she wasn't interested in you. As far as I can remember, every woman you try to get with always slaps you , splashes a drink in your face, or they just simply beat you up."

"Okay I get it, you didn't have to be so specific."

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"She's probably just playing hard to get, which means I just gotta keep trying harder."

"You are absolutely impossible to reason with."

After that, Yoshi continued on towards the kitchen. Once he arrived at the kitchen, he found Chris Redfield fixing a cup of coffee.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Yoshi." replied Chris.

"You don't sound too happy about being here."

"I'm not, all this happened so fast. I never expected to move into some mansion with people I know nothing about."

"Don't worry about that. I felt the same way when I first moved here with the other Smashers. Although I didn't really tolerate the idea, I eventually got used to it. Besides it gives me a chance to meet new people and make new friends. You should try giving it a shot."

"I just might do that."

"Good choice."

Yoshi then headed for the refrigerator. But right as he opened it, he suddenly got shoved away really hard by the Hulk, who practically began digging in the fridge for food. Chris paid no attention to it and walked out with his coffee.

"Apparently, a certain big green glutton doesn't seem to have any respect for others when it comes to food." Yoshi said angrily.

"WHO INSULTED HULK?" yelled the Hulk as he angrily looked up from the fridge.

Yoshi hesitated to come up with an excuse. Pretty soon, Bowser came walking into the kitchen, which gave Yoshi an idea.

"It was Bowser, he did it." said Yoshi while pointing at Bowser.

"Did what you pip squeak?" replied Bowser.

"HULK SMASH UGLY TURTLE!"

Bowser didn't have time to run as the Hulk wasted no time in beating on him with savage brutality. Chuckling silently to himself, Yoshi went over to the fridge, gathered up some food and then quietly left the kitchen.

* * *

**Later on...**

Chun-Li was in the living room one of the three couches talking with her close friend Ryu about recent events.

"So far, being in this mansion isn't really appealing to me." said Chun-Li.

"Tell me about it, I can't even practice my fighting skills without being bothered by some small pink puffball. These smashers aren't really people that I would be associated with." said Ryu.

"You think I don't feel that way, ever since I got here, I've been getting hit on by Ike. No matter what I do, he won't leave me alone."

"Hey babe, glad I caught you." said Ike as he sat down next to her.

"What do you want now?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we can go somewhere and be alone, so we can get to know each other better."

"How about you go suck on a cactus."

"Cut me some slack babe, I'm just trying to be a good man."

"It's not gonna happen."

"Your rejections only make me want you even more."

At that point, he tried to put his arm around her, only to get a hard slap in the face, which knocked him off the couch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL, UNDERSTAND, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." yelled Chun-Li as she got up and walked away. Ike watched her as she left.

"She looks sexy from behind."

But before he could follow after her, he was confronted by Ryu, who looked at him with anger.

"I think it's time I taught you a lesson about how to show respect for a woman."

Ike failed to come up with even one response as Ryu began to beat the daylights out of him.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Captain America was in the weight room, benchpressing with 200 lb barbells. So far, he had done 3 sets of 10 lifts in over 8 minutes in a row. Being an athletic individual, Cap would often excercise every 5 hours from time to time. After having a battle practice session with in the virtual training room, Cap decided to get in a quick exercise. After finishing his weightlifting, he then got up and left the room to get a drink of water. Along the way down the hall, he met up with Captain Falcon.

"Hey Captain." greeted Falcon.

"Hello Falcon." replied Cap.

"I see you just got done in the weight room. I was just about to use it myself after lunch."

"I exercise every 5 hours to stay in shape."

"Really, that must be tiring."

"Not for me it isn't."

"What can I say, you're a super soldier after all."

"And you're a racer/ bounty hunter."

Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion, Samus, who was in her Zero Suit, was busy talking to Iron Man on one of the couches in the living room.

"I just can't help noticing how sexy you look in that armor." said Samus.

"Thanks, I made it myself." replied Iron Man.

"You know, I admired a man in red and gold armor."

"I'm flattered."

Samus giggled. The way Iron Man spoke to her made feel like she was a teenage girl in love. She just wanted to grab him and plant a big kiss on him right now, but she kept herself in control.

Iron Man on the other hand had to admit, even though he had been with a lot of women, he never met any woman more beautiful than Samus. He felt like holding her in his arms and gazing into her eyes. He reacted with slight surprise when Samus grasped his metallic hand in her own, smiling warmly. Iron Man lifted up his faceplate to reveal his face, allowing Samus to get a better look at him.

"You look so handsome."

"And you look absolutely beautiful."

"Kiss me Tony, kiss me now."

They soon leaned in towards each other. But just before they could kiss, they were rudely interrupted by Roy

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Roy.

"Do you mind, we were having a moment together." said Tony.

"You can make out later, let's hang out for a day."

"I got an idea for a game we can play."

"What is it?"

"I'll demonstrate."

Without warning, Tony blasted Roy with a repulsor beam, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

"It's called blast the annoying swordsman with a repulsor. Now go and leave me alone with Samus, or else next time I'll bury you in the ground, literally."

"Fine, forget it. I'll go find someone else to hang out with, you two are no fun anyway."

With that, Roy got up and left. Iron Man then sat back on the couch with Samus.

"Oh Tony, that was so hot the way you threatened him like that, though I would have done much better."

"No problem."

"Now kiss me baby."

Soon, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**8 minutes later...**

The smashers and most of the Marvel and Capcom characters were outside by the mansion's pool which was located outside in the back. Most of the girls like She-Hulk, Chun-Li, Morrigan, Trish, C. Viper, Samus, Peach, Zelda and Felicia were wearing two-piece bikinis while the guys wore swim trunks. Half of the girls were frolicking in the water while the rest were relaxing on lounging chairs.

"Ah, this is the life, basking by the pool, enjoying a nice cold drink, it's so enjoyable." said Chun-Li while sipping her drink.

"Tell me about it, it really gives me a chance to show off." said Morrigan.

"Heads up, there's a hot guy coming this way." said C. Viper.

They watched with glee and excitement as Marth came walking by in a pair of orange swim trunks. Chun-Li, Morrigan, Trish and C. Viper all wolf whistled at him flirtatiously.

"Now does he have a hot body or what?" asked Chun-Li.

"Oh you should definitely go for him Chun-Li." suggested Trish

"I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?"

"You're a beautiful woman, what's not to like about you?"

"Hey Chun-Li." said a familiar voice.

"Oh no, not Ike."

Pretty soon, Ike appeared right beside her.

"Nice day for a swim."

"When are you gonna learn that I don't like you?"

"You're just playing hard to get, and I'm trying all I can to get your attention."

"Read my lips, I don't like you, I never did like you, and more importantly, you aren't my type."

"I would rather kiss your lips than read them."

"That's it, now you're gonna pay."

At that point, Chun-Li had enough. Standing up from her lounging chair, she then turned and began striking Ike with her signature move, the Lightning Kick. She continuously bombarded Ike with multiple, lightning fast kicks. While Ike was stunned, Chun-Li jumped into the air, performed a flip and then drop kicked Ike on the head, making him fall over, afterwards she picked him back up, making him stand, holding him in place by his shoulder. She balled up a fist.

"This is for calling me babe earlier."

Lunging her fist forward, Chun-Li nailed him in the jaw with a powerful uppercut, launching him in midair before he splashed into the pool. Afterwards, Chun-Li sat back on her lounging chair. Meanwhile everyone else bursted out with extreme laughter as Ike held onto the edge of the pool.

"What's the matter Ike, are you feeling a little embarrassed that you got beat up by a girl?" Sonic teased while laughing.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you eventually, not." said Tony Stark.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen, so you got what you deserved. And boy was it funny." said Yoshi.

"Cut it out, I'll just try and find someone else." said Ike as he climbed out of the pool.

"If Spider-Man or Deadpool were out here when this happened, they'd get a laugh out of this."

"I know Tony likes seeing me in my bikini." said Samus as she looked over towards Tony and winked at him, with Tony winking back in response.

"I love this mansion." said Peach.

"Are you kidding, this place is more better than Avengers Mansion." said She-Hulk.

"Moving here wasn't so bad after all." said Mario.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon...**

Yoshi, Mario, and Sonic were all walking down the hallway, talking to one another.

"If I may say one thing, I really love living her in this new mansion. I will admit though that some of the others are a little screwy, but they're cool to hang around with." said Yoshi.

"Tell me about it." said Sonic.

"I agree, this whole mansion is more improved than Smash Mansion." said Mario.

As they walked on by, they soon spotted Samus and Iron Man heading down together in the opposite direction while holding hands. They suddenly stopped in front of a nearby dormroom. Iron Man opened and allowed Samus to go in first, right before following her in and closing the door.

"So, Samus and Iron Man wanted to have some alone time together in a room."

"Come on Sonic, they're a newly formed couple , what they do is their business."

But when they came into the living room, they came upon a rather unusual sight of Marth and Chun-Li making out on the main couch, with Chun-Li on top while Marth was underneath her.

"Well, make out central's in town." commented Sonic.

"Shut up Sonic." said Mario.

"Hey you two, cool it with the french kissing over there, this is a living room not a drive-in movie." said Yoshi.

Chun-Li quickly climbed off of Marth, who sat up soon after.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it." said Chun-Li.

"You mean you couldn't help it." said Marth.

"Oops, my bad."

"How exactly did this start up?" asked Mario.

"We were just in here watching TV, then we start talking with each other, and pretty soon, we started kissing."

"Another newly formed couple, how original." said Yoshi with sarcasm.

"Oh really, easy for you to say."

"What's that suppose to mean Chun-Li?"

"If I recall, I saw you talking to Felicia not too long ago out in the garden. It sounded like you two were flirting with each other."

"It was nothing like that, I found her out there sniffing some flowers and decided to chat with her."

"Really, what about when you were talking to Morrigan."

"Hey, she found me, I didn't find her."

Then soon, they noticed Wolverine and Solid Snake coming down the other hallway, talking about random things while the others were staring at them.

"What are you all looking at?" asked Wolverine in a harsh tone.

"Do you have a problem with us or something?" asked Snake.

"It's nothing, we just didn't think you two would get along." said Sonic.

"Well you thought wrong, Wolverine and I have alot in common. For example, we're both the best at what we do."

"Now that you mention it, you two sound like you're best friends." said Yoshi.

"We are."

"Now if you don't mind, we were on our way to do some exercise in the weight room." said Wolverine.

They continued their way past the others and walked off.

"Well anyways, we'll just leave you two in private, catch you later." said Sonic as he left with Mario and Yoshi.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Marth.

Chun-Li smiled suggestively. Before long, she tackled him into another kiss, much more passionate than before.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is here.**

**I hope you find this to be funny. **

**But don't worry, there will be more funny and hilarious things in later chapters. I promise you that.**

**I hope you don't mind the romantic parts I slipped in here. I just felt like doing it.**

**To make a quick statement, I'm gonna be making a series of one shot stories based off this crossover.**

**In the meantime, I'm gonna be enjoying my spring break.**

**Later for now folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know, ever since we moved into this mansion, so far things haven't been so bad." said Yoshi while walking down the hallway with Spider-Man.

"I agree. At first I thought I wouldn't get used to to being around these other guys. But the more I like this place, the more I could care less." replied Spider-Man.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU STUPID PUFFBALL." yelled Ryu as he went storming down the opposite direction, while being followed by Kirby.

"But I have so many more questions to ask." said Kirby.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

As soon as they were out of view, Yoshi and Spider-Man stood there feeling slightly puzzled.

"Okay, that was a little weird." said Spider-Man.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Felicia was busy in the living room watching Tom and Jerry with Peach and Ness.

"I love Tom and Jerry, it's just so funny." said Felicia.

"You only watch it because you like to see Tom." said Peach.

"Can you blame me, he's so cute. I sure would love to meet him."

"He's only a cartoon, he doesn't really exist." said Ness.

"I still think he's cute."

"Hey Felicia." greeted Ike who sat next to her.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling somewhat annoyed by his presence.

"How's about you come with me for some alone time?"

"I'm not interested."

"For a catgirl, you sure do look like a sight for sore eyes."

"Was that suppose to be a compliment?"

"A man like me could really go for a girl such as you."

"My answer is no." Felicia refused again. She was slowly starting to become irritated.

"Ike leave her alone." said Peach.

"Don't worry princess, all she needs is a little catnip."

At that point, Felicia really became ticked.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Calm down babe, all I said was you just need a little catnip. You are a catgirl after all."

Before he knew it, Felicia grasped him tightly by the throat and pulled him closer, glaring at him intensely.

"Never say catnip around me again, or else things will get ugly."

She then tossed him against the wall, got up from the couch and walked off. In order to get further away from Ike, Felicia changed into her cat form and ran down the hall. Along the way, she saw Yoshi up ahead, still talking to Spider-Man. Feeling excited, she rushed straight at him and leaped into his arms, purring while nuzzling him.

"Hey, I think Felicia likes you Yoshi." said Spider-Man.

"She's really soft and cuddly in this form."

"Meow Meow Meow." said Felicia.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand what you said."

Soon, she changed herself back to normal and hugged him affectionately.

"You're so cute."

She then kissed and licked his cheek, which made him blush.

"Next time warn me before you do that."

"Hehehe, you're funny."

"Well this looks like a picture perfect moment." said Spider-Man.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Now Dante, are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Roy.

"Absolutely. Pranking Albert Wesker shouldn't be too hard, as long as he doesn't find out." said Dante.

Snickering deviously, Roy and Dante quietly tiptoed into the living room. Dante had a can of whip cream while was Roy had feather. Albert Wesker was laying on the couch, but since he was wearing sunglasses, they could not tell if he was asleep. However that didn't concern them at all.

Sneaking up to the side of the of couch, Dante sprayed some cream into Wesker's open hand. Then soon, Roy began rubbing the feather duster on his face. But what happened in response didn't go as they planned. Wesker slammed the cream into Dante's face and punched Roy in the face. He then got up off the couch.

"Nice try." said Wesker.

"How did you do that, we thought you were sleep." said Roy.

"You fools are so pathetic."

Wesker soon got up and walked away, but not before turning to look back at them.

"If you try a stunt like that again, you'll regret it."

A few hours later, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic and a few of the other smashers along with some Capcom and Marvel characters all headed out to a newly built club in the city. It was called Velvet's Club.

"Uh I don't know about this place." said Luigi.

"Come on green cap, this is a chance for you to have some fun." said Morrigan.

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that." said Wolverine.

As soon as they walked in, they all gazed at all the colorful lights and decorations. A freshly cleaned bar, a nicely polished dance floor, plenty of tables and many other things. Crowds of people, both men and women were all around the place. Morrigan had her sights set on the men while Ike and Roy stared at the women. The music in the club was of little interest to some of them.

"Hey hot stuff, you wanna dance?" asked a blonde girl who came up to Snake.

"Sure." replied Snake as he walked away with her.

"Lucky." said a jealous Ike.

"Don't hate, appreciate."

Soon, out of nowhere, a brunette girl had walked up to Bowser.

"Oh my gosh, you are so sexy. You know I've always wanted to meet a big and strong koopa." said the girl.

"Well I'm no stranger when it comes to showing off my muscles for the ladies." replied Bowser.

"Why would you want a koopa when you could have a handsome guy." said Roy who stepped in between them.

"Get a life killjoy."

Bowser shoved Roy aside and walked on by with the brunette holding onto his arm.

"This is nuts, those two managed to get women and I didn't." said Ike.

"Yo Ike, there's one girl at the table over there who's looking at you." said Sonic pointing in the west direction.

Ike lit up with excitement as he looked in that direction. But his excitement faded away when he saw a gothic girl staring at him from a nearby table. She winked and flicked her tongue out at him, licking her lips flirtatiously while making kissy faces.

Ike reacted with fear and disgust.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Ha, gotcha. I never said she would be pretty."

"You are a real comedian sometimes Sonic." commented Yoshi.

"Enough talk, it's time for some fun."

Soon, many of them were having a good time while the rest just stood off to the side. Chun-Li repelled every girl that tried to get near Marth, making it clear that he was with her. Tony Stark did the same with every guy that attempted to hit on Samus. In the meantime, Ike and Roy were trying to get with some girls, but both were met with little success.

"I don't get it, every girl we talk to always rejects us. Some of the other guys are getting lucky for no reason. Look at Dante." said Roy.

Both swordsmen looked over at Dante, whom was surrounded by girls.

"I think a demon hunter is really sexy." said one of the girls.

"Demon hunting isn't all it's cracked up to be, it takes a lot of work to get the job done." said Dante.

"Showoff." said Ike.

"Not only Dante, but Sonic, Yoshi, Spider-Man and Captain America, as well as Ryu."

They looked at all five men, each of them being adored by various girls. Then pretty soon, "California Love" began playing.

"Alright, this is one of my favorite songs. Excuse me ladies." said Sonic.

Within seconds, Sonic rushed onto the dance floor and started dancing. He instantly blew the crowd away with his dance moves. He even balanced himself on his hands while swinging his legs around in a circle as well as spinning around on the floor and doing a split in the end.

"Hmm, good moves, I bet I could top those." said Yoshi.

As soon as Yoshi got out on the floor, he began dancing like never before. He performed various spins, twists and flips. He soon shocked everyone by balancing himself on the tip of his long tail, bouncing on it like a spring before finishing up with a midair back flip and landing back on his feet.

"Gaining new abilities from a Werewolf bite really pays off you know." **(WereDino story reference**)

"Impressive, looks like I've met my match."

"Let's have a dance off, the one with the best dance moves wins."

"You're on dino boy."

When the song "Let's Groove Tonight" by CDB started up, the both of them danced the night away. Sonic started things off by spinning on his head like a spinning top, spreading his arms and legs out. But Yoshi was prepared, he did a handstand and bounced off, performing a midair spin before coming back down, landing on his tail before standing up. Sonic had an ace up his sleeve, he jumped in the air, rolled up into a ball and bounced off the floor into the air. As he came back down, he performed all sorts of breakdancing moves, bedazzling everyone who watched, including the others. He soon landed on his hands and stood straight up. As they continued dancing, most of the girls in the crowd cheered for them and blew kisses to them as well as shouting out their phone numbers and addresses.

"Wow, they're such good dancers. I'm impressed." said Trish.

"I don't know about you, but I've gotta give them credit. Sonic's a great dancer, but Yoshi's got awesome moves too." said She-Hulk.

"Yeah, they've got some potential. I like it." said C. Viper.

"Those guys are okay." said Wolverine who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You can say that again." said Chris in agreement.

"You two are just jealous because you can't measure up to guys like them. Unlike them, you two are always uptight and serious about things." said Captain Falcon.

"If we wanted your opinion, we would ask for it."

"Aaah, Yoshi's so dreamy." said Felicia while staring at him affectionately.

"So, what are you waiting for, if you like him you should let him know." said Zelda.

"I don't know, he may not like me the way I like him."

"Felicia, I've known Yoshi ever since we first met, and he's really a good guy. I mean, he wasn't like that when I met him, but he's really friendly. Sure he may be a wise cracker, but he means well."

"I guess you're right, I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"That's the spirit."

In the meantime, Morrigan was having fun with all sorts of men, flirting with and teasing them just for the excitement. Marth and Chun-Li were busy making out in a nearby corner, not even caring if anyone was watching them. Tony and Samus had went outside the club to be alone. Ike and Roy on the other hand were still having no luck in flirting with girls.

"Shoot, we've been here for about half the night and we still haven't got any girls." said Roy.

"It couldn't get any more worst than this." said Ike.

Suddenly, the same goth girl from earlier came up to Ike and planted a kiss straight on his lips. She slid her tongue into his mouth, which made him react in shock. After a while, she broke the kiss, licking Ike's lips while doing so.

"You are so sexy." said the goth before walking away.

"Well, that was a little awkward."

"Excuse me while I go throw up." said Ike as he ran off for the bathroom.

"What happened to him?" asked Mario who walked up to Roy.

"He got french kissed by a goth girl and ran to the bathroom to throw up."

"I feel sorry for him."

* * *

** Later that night...**

"Whoo, what a slamming night. That was a blast." said Sonic as he, Yoshi and the others came walking in the mansion.

"I agree, but I can't believe that all those women had gave out their phone numbers to us." said Yoshi.

"I don't see how you guys could get girls while me and Ike couldn't." said Roy with jealously.

"It's all about class, something you two don't seem to have any knowledge of." said Dante.

"Nor the experience." said Bowser.

"What would you know about class, you're a koopa." said Ike.

"At least I was able to get a woman, unlike you, all you got was a french kiss from a goth."

"Sure, go ahead and bring that up."

"By the way Bowser, did you find out the woman's name?" asked Sonic.

"Yep, her name's Cassie. She even gave me her phone number."

"If she dumps you, can I have her?" asked Roy.

"She likes me a lot, and no you can't have her. She told me she doesn't date losers."

"I'm not a loser."

"That's what she thinks."

"What about the girl that Snake was with?"

"Don't include Kelly in this, it's none of your business." said Snake.

"She would be better off with me instead of you." said Ike.

"Watch your mouth, don't make me hurt you."

"This isn't the time to fight. It's been a long night, and I am really tired." said Ryu.

"Hey Ryu, I'm glad you're back, I still got some questions to ask you." said Kirby as he came running towards Ryu.

However, Ryu was in no mood for this. He had been bothered enough with Kirby earlier, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. At the last minute, just as Kirby was about to say one word, Ryu grabbed him, threw him outside and slammed the door shut, locking it soon after. Before anyone could say a word, he cut them off.

"Don't ask, seriously."

After that he just walked off.

"I think it would be best to not say anything to him for the rest of the night." said Luigi.

"Agreed." said Spider-Man.

"Hey Wolverine, you think I could get with X-23." suggested Ike.

But Wolverine responded by protracting his claws in front of his face.

"If you lay one sleazy hand on her, I'll cut out your intestines." he threatened.

He then walked away.

"Hey Chris, is-"

"You ask one question about my sister Claire and I'll beat you into a coma." said Chris cutting him off.

"Quick word of advice, just quit while you're ahead." said Sonic.

"Face the facts dude, you've got no chance with any girls if you keep on using the same material." said Yoshi.

"Don't listen to them, they don't what they're talking about. We'll just keep trying until we succeed." said Roy.

"Can we all just get some sleep already. I need a recharge." said Tony.

"Tony's right, let's all just go to bed and relax." said Mario.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom cutie." said Chun-Li kissing Marth on the cheek before walking down the hall.

"I'll be there." said Marth.

"Come on Tony, let's go and get some sleep." said Samus.

"Sure thing." replied Tony as they walked off together.

"I'm off to bed, even a soldier needs rest." said Captain America.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this webhead is turning in for the night." said Spider-Man.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

"Man what a night, I had a great sleep." said Sonic as he sat up in bed.

"Same here." said Mario.

"How about you Yoshi?" asked Sonic.

But they noticed that Yoshi was still asleep. But to their surprise, they came upon the sight of Felicia sleeping next to him with arms wrapped around him, cuddled up close to him.

"Looks like a certain cat girl chose to have a little fun last night."

"Shut up Sonic."

Pretty soon, Yoshi woke up.

"Good morning guys." said Yoshi.

"Good morning Yoshi and Felicia."

"Good morning." said Felicia who had just woken up.

"Felicia, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I got lonely last night."

"Next time, please ask before climbing into bed with me."

"Sorry."

Later that day, everyone was in the mansion's enormous dining room, which had multiple tables and a big buffet. Since it was early in the morning, they were currently having breakfast.

"It's a good thing this place has dining room of this size. The one back at Smash Mansion was only big enough for us and the other Smash Brothers." said Yoshi while eating a stack of pancakes.

"Speaking of which, we're lucky that Kirby is still outside. Otherwise he would be eating all the food." said Sonic who was eating some eggs and sausage.

"And have you noticed how much Chun-Li and Marth spend time together. Sheesh, I know they're a couple, but I think they're getting way too serious. I mean look at them, they even feed each other."

Sonic looked over at them. They were busy feeding each other breakfast. Chun-Li was feeding pancakes to Marth while he fed her french toast sticks.

"That's definitely too serious."

In the meantime, She-Hulk was having a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee until she was approached by Ike.

"Hey She-Hulk, you doing anything later?" asked Ike.

"Get lost, I don't have time for you." said She-Hulk.

"Come on, I can show you a good time."

"I'm warning you."

"Take it easy, I just wanna get to know you."

"How's about this?"

Before long, She-Hulk punched Ike clear across the room, where he landed near Morrigan, who was drinking orange juice. He quickly got up and stood next to her.

"Hey Morrigan, I just know that someone like you would be interested in me."

"Hehehe, where would you get an idea like that?" asked Morrigan.

"You are a succubus, you try to seduce guys, well I'm the guy you're looking for."

"I'm sorry, but you're heavily mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not my type."

With a powerful kick, Ike was sent across the room again. This time he landed on a table in front of C. Viper, whom was eating some waffles.

"Is there any chance that I could get a girl like you?"

"Hmmm, no." said C. Viper.

With that, she threw him off the table and into Deadpool.

"Hey Deadpool, what's up?"

"NO ONE HITS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT BUSTER." shouted Deadpool before tossing him in the air until he slammed into the Hulk.

"WHO HIT HULK?' asked the angry superhuman.

"It was him." said everyone pointing at Ike.

The Hulk looked down at the swordsman with intense anger in his eyes.

"Can we just talk?"

"HULK SMASH!"

Everyone, including the villains (except Wesker and Akuma), all bursted out laughing as the Hulk savagely beat down on Ike. Soon, they heard someone ring the doorbell.

"I'll go get it." said Fox as he got up.

"If Kirby's at the door, do not let him in." said Ryu.

But Fox just shrugged it off and left. For a minute or so, everything was just nice and quiet, until they heard a loud squealing voice.

"RYU-SAN, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE." yelled a familar voice.

"Oh no, it can't be." said Ryu in discomfort.

"Who is it?" asked Lucario.

"Sakura."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ryu was hugged tightly by a girl in a school uniform, red boxing gloves and a white headband.

"Whoa Ryu, you never said you had a sister." said Sonic.

"She's not my sister."

"Cousin?"

"We aren't related."

"Then who is she?"

"She's sort of my number one fan."

"I am so happy to see you. It's been so long." said Sakura before smothering Ryu's face with kisses. But he pushed her off before proceeding to clean his face off.

"Please don't ever do that again, ever."

"Sorry, I just got a little over excited."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm on summer break. So that means I get to spend my vacation with my idol."

"How long are you staying for?"

"Until my summer break is over."

"But that means-"

"Uh huh, we're gonna have tons of fun, isn't that awesome?"

Without another word, Ryu fell to the floor unconcious.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry, he'll come around soon." said Spider-Man.

"Well, I'm all done eating, I think I'll go for a run." said Sonic.

"I'm coming with you." said Yoshi.

"Looks like someone's looking for a race."

"Is that a challenge hedgehog?"

"I do believe it is."

"I'm ready when you are."

"Let's do this."

With that, they both zoomed out of the dining room in a blur.

"Do they always do that?" asked Tron Bonne.

"Pretty much, they're competitive like that." said Mario.

"Mario's right, ever since Yoshi gained those new powers and abilities, he and Sonic have developed some kind of friendly rivalry." said Link.

"Oh well, things happen, it's common." said Spider-Man.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and running.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**I hope you guys will get a laugh out of this one.**

**I'm sure Ryu will regain conciousness by the next chapter.**

**Plus, if you don't know about Yoshi's new abilities, then read my profile to find out. And another thing, be sure to expect some oneshots that are based off this story. I'll have them uploaded along with more chapters. But they won't come right away.**

**Until next time.**

**Later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Ryu wake up, it's not that bad." said Chun-Li as she tried to nudge Ryu awake right after he had fainted earlier. So far, she wasn't having any luck.

"There has to be a way we can wake him up. He might be unconcious for the whole day on the couch." said Trish.

"How about we smack him, that might work." suggested Wario.

"You do that and he'll beat you to a pulp." said Bowser.

"What about shocking him." suggested Roy.

"Same result."

"I know, I'll give him mouth to mouth." said Sakura.

But at that point, Ryu suddenly woke up and got off the couch.

"That's not gonna be neccessary." said Ryu.

"Darn it."

"I would have done more than just mouth to mouth." said Morrigan.

Everyone backed away from her after that.

"What, I can't help it if I'm a succubus. That's what I do."

"Yeah, but could you please just warn us next time." said Chris.

"I don't mind. I would love some attention from Morrigan." said Roy with interest.

But Deadpool smacked him in the head.

"Mind your manners young man." said Deadpool.

"Yeah, show some respect." said Spider-Man who smacked him as well.

"This is what I earn for trying to get a girl."

* * *

**Later on...**

"Oh that feels so good. Squeeze a little harder. Aw, that is relaxing." said Chun-Li who was laying on a bed while Marth was busy massaging her feet.

"I knew you'd like it." said Marth.

"You have soft hands."

"Lots of women say that when I do this."

"You know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Most men would never go near my feet because of how strong my legs are."

"I don't mind. In fact, I know how to make things more interesting here."

"How are you gonna do that sweetums?"

Before she knew it, Chun-Li began laughing uncontrollably as Marth joyfully tickled her feet.

"Hahahahahaha, hahahahaha, stop it, I'm ticklish." said Chun-Li in between laughs.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started."

Marth couldn't help chuckling at the playful movements his girlfriend made as he kept tickling her. Chun-Li almost felt like dying of laughter while this kept up. She swung her legs around, playfully struggling to get loose. But in the process, while doing so, she unknowingly kicked Marth in the face really hard, which knocked him out cold as he fell off the bed.

"Oops, I am so sorry baby, I just got too excited."

But Marth didn't answer. Chun-Li picked him up off the floor and put him back on the bed.

"Please wake up darling, I didn't mean to hit you."

Chun-Li began trying to come up with a way to wake him up. However, she had a hard time coming up with a solution until something popped into her mind. She crawled over to him until her face was right above his.

"This will definitely work."

Closing her eyes and puckering her lips, Chun-Li planted a sweet, passionate kiss on Marth's lips. She gently slid her tongue into the swordsman's mouth, exploring around the inside. Suddenly, she felt Marth's arms wrap around her, indicating he was awake. She then broke the kiss to look at him.

"I knew my kiss would work."

"Anytime I feel your soft lips on mine, It's like I'm kissing an angel."

"Well, this angel has a little "playtime" in mind."

"Really?" asked Marth with interest.

"Oh yes baby." replied Chun-Li after taking down her ox horns and throwing her spike bracelets aside before proceeding to remove her clothing, all the while sitting on top of a surprised Marth, who wolf whistled in response.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Bowser was out for a walk through the city with Cassie, the same girl he met at the club last night. He didn't even care whether or not that others were staring at him. Along the way, he carelessly bumped into a random person that was walking the other way.

"Watch where you're going." said Bowser rudely.

"You shouldn't have done that punk, now you're gonna pay." said the man.

"Oh yeah."

Bowser turned around to come face to face with a huge muscular black man. He had on red boxing gloves, a pair of boxing shoes, boxing trunks and a torn white shirt under a blue tank top.

"You just made a big mistake."

"Who are you suppose to be anyway?"

"The name is Balrog, and I''m gonna take you down."

"You don't know who you're messing with. I'll give you one chance to turn around and walk away before I give you a painful beating."

"You're the one who's gonna get beat."

"Bring it on big shot."

"Do it Bowser, show him you mean business." said Cassie.

"You bet I will."

Balrog rushed at Bowser, nailing him in the stomach with a strong punch. Bowser recovered and retaliated with a punch to the face, following it up with another one to the gut. Growling angrily, Balrog nailed Bowser in the face with a headbutt, throwing him off guard. He then punched him across the lower jaw, forcing him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Balrog.

Bowser slowly rose to his feet, chuckling evilly.

"Fool, you underestimated me, now i'll show you what real pain is all about."

Pretty soon, Bowser went on the full offensive. Balrog never saw it coming when Bowser rammed into him like a bull, punching him in the gut multiple times before uppercutting him in the jaw, knocking him back. Balrog tried to retaliate with a few punches, but Bowser blocked them, countering after each punch. Balrog attempted to punch him again, however, Bowser caught his fist. He then caught his other fist. With a sadistic grin, Bowser slammed his head into Balrog's face real hard. Balrog on the other hand, managed to hit him with several punches. Bowser was far from finished as he soon unleashed his fire breath on Balrog, burning him instantly. Afterwards, Balrog just stood there for a few seconds before falling down, going unconcious.

"That'll teach you to mess with the Koopa King." said Bowser.

"Oh Bowser, that was so romantic." said Cassie kissing him on the cheek.

"It was nothing. Besides, he deserved it."

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

"I love watching Little Shop Of Horrors, it's really funny." said Peach who was watching the movie with Yoshi, Sonic and Sakura.

"I like the talking plant, he's the funniest." said Sakura.

"I like all the songs that he sings. My most favorite one is "Feed Me (Git It)." said Yoshi.

"Hi guys, what's up." greeted Captain America who came in the living room with Captain Falcon.

"We're watching a movie."

"Where are you guys going?" asked Sakura.

"To the weight room." said Falcon.

"Catch you guys later." said Cap as he continued walking, with Falcon following close behind him. Pretty soon, Felicia came walking up.

"Hi everyone. Yoshi, can I talk you for a short second?" requested Felicia.

"What is it?"

"I know that we've only known each other for a short time. But I just wanted to say that ever we first met, I couldn't help becoming so fond of you. You see the truth is, Yoshi, I lo-"

Before she could even finish, she got interrupted.

"Hey Yoshi, you wanna go get some snacks from the kitchen?" asked Sonic.

"Sure. I'm sorry Felicia, we'll talk later."

He then got off the couch and left for the kitchen with Sonic.

"Awww, I was so close." whined Felicia.

"Close to what?" asked Peach.

"I'm in love with Yoshi."

"That's so sweet." said Sakura.

"I was trying to tell him just now, but he left before I could finish."

"It's okay. You just came at a bad time. I'm sure you'll be able to tell him soon."

"Or better yet, just seduce him." said Morrigan who had just came in the living room.

"I don't know about that. To be honest, I'm no good with seducing men like you do."

"I can give you a few pointers."

"I'm not quite sure of that Morrigan." said Peach.

"Trust me, with my skills, Yoshi will be with Felicia in no time."

About two minutes later, Ike and Roy were walking down the hallway, talking about how they couldn't get any girls. But along the way, they soon heard the sound of someone moaning coming from one of the dormrooms. Feeling curious, Ike wanted to check it out, but Roy grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing. You can't just go in someone's room like that, it's rude." said Roy.

"Relax, I'm just gonna take a quick look inside. It's just that simple." said Ike.

"Fine, but if you get caught, don't say I didn't warn you."

Quietly, Ike turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. When he peeked inside, what he had saw made his eyes wide like two dinner plates. He noticed that it was Marth and Chun-Li, whom were in the middle of having sexual intercourse, with Chun-Li in the dominant position (which meant she was on top). Ike was so heavily shocked by this sight, that he unknowingly slammed the door shut, which startled the couple.

"Was that the door slamming?" asked Marth.

"Yeah." said Chun-Li.

"You don't suppose-"

"That someone was watching us?"

"I hope not. Because if someone did, they're gonna be dead."

"Calm down baby. Besides, I was still having fun." exclaimed Chun-Li before leaning down to french kiss him.

* * *

**Meanwhile two hours later...**

Spider-Man was out swinging through Smash City. It was too quiet in the mansion, so the web slinger had decided to have a little fun out in the open. As he swung through the city, people watched him from below. Suddenly, his Spider Sense went off, and he was forced to drop out of the air in mid swing to dodge an energy blast that was fired at him. He landed top of a car as he got a closer look at the attacker. He was wearing a bulky, green colored armored suit, with green energy emitting from his hands.

"Let me guess, your name is metalhead isn't it, or maybe armoroid. Wait I got it, tin man. Wait, that name is already taken." said Spider-Man.

"I'm Plasmotron. I'd tell you not to forget it, but you're gonna be around long enough to remember." said the villain.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you're no different than any other villain I know."

"I'll show you."

Plasmotron shot two blasts of energy at the web slinger. But Spider-Man jumped off the car and watched as it was blown to bits by the attack.

"The payment on that car is coming out of your paycheck mister."

"Stop talking already." said Plasmotron as he fired three plasma balls at Spider-Man, who leaned out of the way.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Spider-Man took a swing towards him, hitting him with a midair swinging kick to the face. Angry, Plasmotron grabbed a nearby small truck and tossed it at the hero. But Spider-Man jumped on top of it and then off of it again, flipping himself forward to deliver a kick to the head. Plasmotron shot three plasma blasts at the web head, whom dodged them all simultaneously. Just before he could retaliate, he was almost nearly struck by a giant stalagmite that rose out of the ground.

"Holy cow, where did that stalagmite come from?" wondered Spidey.

"From me." said another villain. His body looked like it was almost made of stone. He had grey skin as well as big bulky arms.

"Who are you, stone man?"

"I am called Earthlor. I can control every part of the Earth's surface. I can summon any rock from the ground that I am capable of controlling."

"I think what you need to do is get some skin moisturizer, because you are ug-ly."

"You don't look so good either." said a female voice.

Before he realized it, an unknown force hit him in the side, knocking him against a mailbox. Suddenly, he was confronted by a female who wore a red and purple spandex suit with a big blue lightning bolt on it.

"And who are you by chance?"

"I'm called Speed Meister."

"Let me guess, you have super speed."

"I'm fast enough to avoid being seen by anyone within the blink of an eye."

"Someone like you would even make Quicksilver look dumb, metaphorically speaking."

"Regardless, you're outnumbered. You don't stand a chance." said Earthlor.

Spider-Man jumped up to his feet and got into a fighting position.

"Oh please, I've taken on plenty of multiple enemies all at once. If I can beat the Sinister Six, I can surely beat you three low-life, brainless clowns."

"WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BRAINLESS." yelled the villains.

"Bring it."

Earthlor summoned two large rocks from the ground and hurled them at Spider-Man, who jumped over them before shooting two webs at them and throwing them back. One of the rocks hit Speed Meister while the other one was blown apart by Plasmotron, creating a cloud of smoke. Pretty soon, Spider-Man emerged from the cloud, hitting Earthlor with a punch to the jaw. When his Spider Sense tingled, Spider-Man jumped in the air to avoid an oncoming attack from Speed Meister, who came from the side. In a fast motion, Spider-Man shot out a webline at Speed Meister. With a powerful tug, Spider-Man stopped her in her tracks and yanked her back, where he struck her with a punch to the gut before swinging her around and tossing her against the wall, webbing her up soon after.

"You'll pay for this."

"With what, I don't have any pockets or any money."

"You may have stopped her, but you won't stop us." said Earthlor.

"Now I wouldn't say that."

Suddenly, Plasmotron was hit by a repulsor blast that came from none other than Iron Man.

"That was just a lucky shot, now it's on." said Plasmotron.

"Oh yeah, let's see what that armor of yours can really do." said Iron Man.

* * *

**Three minutes later...**

"So you're saying that you're a sun god, that sounds rather interesting." said Link while talking to Amaterasu in the library.

Amaterasu just barked several times in response. Sonic and Yoshi came walking by and noticed the two of them.

"Link, what are you doing talking to that dog, she can't speak." said Sonic.

But what he got in response was seven aggressive barks from Amaterasu, who also growled at him.

"What was that about?"

"She said "I'm a wolf you stupid, brainless hedgehog." said Yoshi.

"How do you know she said that?"

"I'm part werewolf remember, I'm capable of communicating with other wolves. And since Link has a wolf form, he can communicate with animals as well."

"But he's in normal form."

"Amaterasu is a different wolf since she's a sun goddess. He can communicate with her in either of his forms."

"Since when did you learn you could understand her?"

"Just a natural cause or probably another side effect from my Werewolf DNA."

"And now she's growling, what does that mean?"

"It's a indication that she hates you, I can tell."

"Well who cares."

With that, Sonic walked off.

Suddenly, Yoshi felt someone nuzzling his legs. He looked down to notice Felicia, who was in cat form, rubbing against his legs while purring affectionately.

"Wow, you're really starting to become fond of me aren't you." said Yoshi.

But then he heard the sound of Amaterasu of barking as he turned to see her running towards them. Felicia suddenly took off running, with Amaterasu following after her. As they ran through the mansion, they caused all sorts damage. They knocked over lamps, portraits and jumped all over furniture. At one point, Felicia ran pass Deadpool, going between his legs, right before Amaterasu rammed her way through him, launching him in the air. As a last ditch effort, Felicia soon ran into a nearby dormroom, which turned out to be Chun-Li's room. She was currently still in the middle of sexual intercourse with Marth. Felicia jumped across the bed, narrowly avoiding the couple, however Amaterasu inadvertently slammed into Chun-Li, knocking her off of Marth.

"That was just plain rude." said Chun-Li.

"I'll say." said Marth in agreement.

Felicia soon went rushing out of the room, with Amaterasu following after her. Sometime after that, Chris came walking by and inadvertently caught sight of the naked couple. Rather than saying one word, Chris instead closed the door.

"This is just completely awkward and embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it was just one time. Now, where were we?"

"After that little incident, I don't think I can continue."

"Are you sure?" asked Chun-Li flirtatiously while cupping her breasts in her hands.

Marth soon formed a smile on his face.

"On second thought, I can spare more time. After all, I was having a-"

He soon got cut off when Chun-Li tackled him in another french kiss,slipping her tongue deep into his mouth.

Elsewhere, some of the others were busy watching TV, all the while Amaterasu continued chasing Felicia. They continuously ran back and forth through the halls, until eventually, Mewtwo used his telekinesis to stop them in their tracks.

"That is enough, you've caused enough damage already." said Mewtwo.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Ryu.

"Hey, he had to do something. The whole place would have been a mess if they kept it up." said Dante.

"Aye, that is true." said Thor.

"Look everybody, Spider-Man and Iron Man are on TV." said She-Hulk.

They all looked at the screen to notice said heroes, whom had just defeated Plasmotron and Earthlor. Both villains, along with Speed Meister, were all tied up together in webs. The two heroes were currently being interviewed by a female news reporter and her cameramen.

"_What was it like to fight three powerful supervillains at once?" asked the reporter._

_"To be honest, it wasn't even that challenging. These three slimeballs are useless compared to the villains I've seen before in the Queens." replied Spider-Man._

_"HOW DARE YOU, WE'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE. IF I EVER GET OUT OF PRISON, I'M GONNA- MMF." said Speed Meister before Spider-Man webbed her mouth shut._

_"And I thought I talked too much."_

_"You do." said Iron Man._

_"Alright don't rub it in."_

_"Iron Man, perhaps you have something to say." said the reporter._

_"Not much. I wasn't even trying to beat these guys. If I had tried, they would have been yesterday's news, especially Plasmotron. If I can say one thing about him, his armor is a complete waste of advanced technology."_

_"THAT'S BIO-TECHNOLOGY TO YOU." shouted Plasmotron._

_"Who cares."_

_"Someone get these guys out of here. Like the police, or S.H.I.E.L.D, anyone. These villains are such babies." said Spider-Man._

_"You fools are no different than the Smash Brothers, more specifically that green dinosaur Yoshi or that blue hedgehog Sonic."_

The Marvel and Capcom characters had their attention focused on the smashers that were currently in the room.

"What?" asked Ness.

"You never told any of us that there were supervillains around here." said Captain America.

"It's not like we had to. There are plenty of other villains around Smash City besides those three morons. There's my arch nemesis Hyperfire, Hydra, Freezlar, Masher, Steeltrax, Miss Mimic, WarpMaster, Brainwasher, Red Star and plenty more where that came from." said Yoshi.

"They attack us constantly whenever we're in the city." said Sonic.

"HULK SMASH THEM ALL." yelled Hulk, who ended up smashing the TV set.

"Great, just great. You just destroyed our 65 inch big screen tv." said Trish.

All the while, Doctor Doom, Ganondorf, Super Skrull, Wesker and Akuma all stood off to the side with their arms crossed.

"I can't believe I have to tolerate these idiots 24 hours a day." said Ganondorf.

"Same here." said Doom.

"Agreed." said the other villains.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up.**

**And as I warned you before, the rating has gone up. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Later folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was now the middle of the night, and Yoshi was on his way back to the mansion after leaving the mall. He spent hours playing games in the Arcade and needed to relax.

"If I can say one thing, living among Marvel and Capcom characters isn't so bad once you learn to stick with it." He said breaking the fourth wall.

As he walked down the path, Yoshi gazed up at the night sky, looking at all the shining stars. The light of the full moon shined in the night.

But soon, for some strange reason, the moon suddenly changed from white to purple. Yoshi knew exactly what that meant, and it scared him deeply.

"Oh no. I already know exactly what happens during a purple moon, and I've got to hurry and get back to the mansion so that I can hide."

Without thinking, Yoshi went rushing off for the mansion at full speed. He was determined to hide at all costs. Due to his WereWolf gene, he knew that whenever there was a purple moon, his body would secrete a alluring scent which makes girls become sexually attracted to him uncontrollably.

Stopping in front of the mansion, Yoshi calmly pushed the door open and quietly peeked in, hoping that the coast was clear. Sighing with relief, he walked in and silently closed the door. He then began walking slowly down the hallway, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He made his way into the living room and layed on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Nothing like watching TV at night just to get my mind off things. Since I don't see any girls around, there's no need for me to hide."

But Yoshi was taken by surprise when he was kissed by none other than Morrigan Aensland, who climbed on top of him. She shoved her tongue straight into his mouth. But Yoshi shoved her off, jumping off the couch.

"Morrigan, what are you doing?"

"Trying to show you a good time sweetie pie." she cooed.

"Oh no, it's already happening. I gotta hide."

Yoshi attempted to run away, only for Morrigan to grab hold of his tail, preventing him from going anywhere.

"What the-, how are you so strong?"

"It's just sheer luck."

"Well too bad, because he's mine."

Before long, he was snatched away from her by Hsien-Ko, who was wearing a red nightgown. She hugged Yoshi tightly against her chest.

"Hey no fair, I had him first." Morrigan whined

"Sorry, finders keepers." gloated Hsien-Ko

"No, I think the correct answer is losers weepers." said Yoshi as he slipped out of her arms and dashed down the hallway. But he ended bumping into She-Hulk.

"Hey sexy, what's the hurry?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Listen, I'd love to talk, but I've gotta find a place to-"

But he was cut off when she grabbed him and lifted him into a kiss. Unfortunately, he was on the verge of being crushed to death due to her super strength. Using his own strength, he forced himself free and ran off again.

He ducked into the nearest room he could find. Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be Zelda's room, whom she was sharing with Peach.

"Hello sexysaur, how nice of you to drop in." greeted Zelda in a sexual tone.

"I'm afraid that you two are heavily mistaken."

He immediately sped right out the room and went straight through the hallway. He once again ran into another room, letting out a sigh of relief. But his relief went away when he heard a female's voice from behind. As soon as he turned around, his eyes went wide when he came upon the sight of an unknown woman laying on the bed in a sexy manner. She had long blonde hair, along with a pair of unusually long ears. She also had two red circles on her cheeks.

"I can't help but notice that you look familiar in some way."

"Hehehehehe, Yoshi it's me, Pikachu."

"First Jigglypuff, now Pikachu. This is just getting creepy."

"Jigglypuff taught me how to change in between forms. But of course, I only get like this when I'm in the mood."

"So all this time, you were actually a girl and you never mentioned it. This is weird."

"Aren't you gonna join me in bed big boy?"

"No, I don't think so."

Yoshi went rushing out of the room and down the hall once more, only to be caught by Morrigan, who scooped him into her arms and hugged him tightly against her body.

"How did you catch me so fast?"

"Shh, it's okay. I know you're scared, but we'll try to be gentle." said Morrigan.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I meant you, me and some others."

She then took him into a supposedly empty bedroom and turned on a nearby lamp, revealing Hsien-Ko, Trish, She-Hulk, Cammy, Zelda, Peach and Crimson Viper all laying naked on a large, firmly made Queen-sized bed.

"Hi there big boy." they all greeted.

"Oh no." said Yoshi.

"Oh yes." said Morrigan as she closed the door.

"_I am gonna be so embarrassed in the morning, I just know I am._" thought Yoshi.

She then tossed him onto the bed, where all the other girls gathered around him.

"Uh ladies, isn't there anyway I can somehow talk you out of doing this?" asked Yoshi in an attempt to reason with them.

"Hmmm, no." said Hsien-Ko.

"Get ready dino boy, things are about to get exciting." said Morrigan as she was busy undressing.

* * *

**Later the next morning...**

Yoshi was in the kitchen fixing up a cup of coffee, feeling completely traumatized about what had happened last night. After being forced to sleep with all those girls because of the purple moon's influence on his WereWolf gene, he was feeling highly uncomfortable.

"I'll just try and forget that it ever happened and move on. Yeah, that's what I'll do." said Yoshi.

After exiting the kitchen, he headed for the dining room. The moment he entered, he found everyone sitting at the tables, calmly eating their breakfast while conversing with each other. Most of the heroes waved good morning to him while the villains just ignored him.

"So far, so good." he said calmly while loading his plate with some pancakes and sausage patties. Afterwards he went over to an available table and sat down at a table across from Sonic and Mario.

"Hey Yoshi, how come you weren't in bed last night?" asked Sonic.

"Sorry about that, I spent most of the night trying to escape from a bunch of lust driven women during a "Purple Moon."

"It happened again?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky in getting away though. They got me at the last minute. I'm just so shook up about it I don't think I'll be able to get over it."

"Hello Yoshi." greeted Felicia who walked up to him.

"Oh, hi Felicia."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

Felicia sat down next to him.

"Listen Yoshi, there's something I need to tell you."

"Well ,what is it?"

"We only known each other for just a few days, and I just can't help wanting to be around you so much. So I was kind of hoping that maybe we could hang out sometime, just the two of us."

"That's nice, I'd like that."

"So does next friday seem okay?"

"Yeah, that'll do just fine."

"Great."

"_This will give me the chance to finally admit my true feelings to him without interruptions. I sure hope it works."_ thought Felicia.

After that, the room was silent as everyone ate their breakfast peacefully. However, Charizard soon broke the silence with a quick question.

"Has anyone seen X-23 or Link around here?" asked Charizard.

"Not me." said Spider-Man.

"Me either." said Chris.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them at all this morning either."

"Ask Wolverine, she's his clone." said Dante.

"I ain't seen her anywhere." said Wolverine.

"Hang on, I'll go look for them." said Sonic as he got up from the table and headed out into the hallway.

"Gee, you think they would have shown up for breakfast by now." said Sonic to himself.

As he walked down the hallway, he made a quick stop at Link's room. He opened the door and looked inside, only to find it empty.

"That's weird, Link's not in his room. Maybe I can still find X-23." wondered Sonic.

He then headed off for her room, which was just five doors down from Link's. By the time he reached it, he found the door still opened slightly.

"_Link couldn't possibly be in there. Could he?" _thought Sonic.

He heard some faint moaning sounds coming from inside the room. Riddled with curiosity, Sonic quietly walked in the room and soon made a look of shock as he gazed upon of the sight as he spotted Link and X-23, making out in bed while they were naked under the covers, with X-23 on top.

"So this is where they've been this whole morning, unbelievable. I should have brought a camera for this." whispered Sonic.

Unfortunately, she overheard his whispering. After all, she wasn't Wolverine's clone for nothing. She instantly sprang out of bed, with her claws ready to slice Sonic to bits.

"You've got some nerve invading our privacy like that." said X-23 as she moved towards him.

"Whoa, take it easy. I didn't mean to disturb you, me and the others were just wondering where you guys were and-"

"That's no excuse. Because now, you are so dead, LITERALLY."

Sonic ducked out of the way just as she lunged her claws forward, letting her stab the door instead. Sonic took this opportunity to go running out of the room, but it didn't take long for the female mutant to pull her claws loose and go after him, leaving Link alone in the room with a rather furious look on his face, indicating that he was also upset at being disturbed.

"If she doesn't get him, then I will." he said.

Meanwhile, everyone was still in the dining room eating breakfast. So far everything was going well, at least for the moment.

"What's taking Sonic so long to come back, usually it doesn't take more than a few seconds for him to show up." said Mario.

"Either he's goofing off, or he probably did something which was stupid and immature. My guess is the latter one." said Yoshi.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." said Felicia.

Their assumptions were soon proved positive when Sonic came running into the dining room, followed shortly by an enraged, and naked X-23 charging in after him. This attracted looks of surprise from everyone, except Wesker, Akuma and Doom, who all just minded their own business.

"We spoke too soon." said Mario.

Sonic continuously dodged all of her ferocious claw slashes, although this was causing some serious damage as she recklessly slashed up nearly every table that he jumped over or slid under, while accidently ruining everyone's breakfast one by one as this went on.

"Can't we just talk about this like civilized individuals?" suggested Sonic in an attempt to reason with her.

"NICE TRY, BUT THAT'S NOT GONNA KEEP ME FROM TEARING YOUR GUTS OUT." yelled X-23.

"But I didn't intend to walk in on you and Link in bed together."

"THAT DOES IT. SINCE YOU BLURTED IT OUT, NOW I'M REALLY GONNA TEAR YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE."

Sonic darted under the buffet table, with X-23 leaping in the air and slashing up the table down the middle, destroying it instantly.

Before long, he was forced into a corner with no means of escape. But just as she was about to attack him, Wolverine came running up and restrained her in an arm hold.

"That's enough, calm down." said Wolverine.

"Let me go, I'm wanna tear his head clean off." said X-23 while trying to break loose. But Wolverine kept a tight and steady grip on her.

"I said calm down, now." he demanded.

After struggling for several more minutes, she finally gave up and retracted her claws.

"That's better. Now go and put some clothes on already, you're causing a scene."

"Alright, fine."

He then let her go and she turned around to walk out of the dining room, looking over her shoulder to cast a death glare at Sonic, while mouthing the words "I'll kill you later". After that, she left.

"Thanks Wolverine, I thought she was gonna tear my guts out." said Sonic as he got up.

"Oh shut up." he replied before walking off.

He soon noticed everyone else staring at him with rather furious looks on their faces.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Oh I don't know, could it be that you DESTROYED OUR BREAKFAST?" mentioned Chun-Li.

"But I didn't do it, X-23 did. She was trying to kill me."

"So you thought it was wise to come dashing in here like an idiot and go jumping across the tables when we were eating, while letting her chase you around trying to kill you." said Yoshi.

"It wasn't my fault, I was-"

"Forget it, let's just go out for breakfast since this blue hedgehog trashed everything." said Spider-Man before leaving. He was soon followed by everyone else.

"Come on guys, it was an accident."

"The next time you go running around, take it somewhere else." said Captain America.

Afterwards, everyone was gone.

"Sheesh, all I did was try to get away from her, but instead I get blamed for all this. This is so lame."

* * *

**Later on...**

"I still can't understand why Sonic would lead X-23 into the dining room. If it wasn't for them, none of that would have happened." said Yoshi whom was walking through the city with Mario, Link, Ness, Felicia and Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man).

"Even I wouldn't have done that." said Peter.

"If I can be honest, Sonic is a good friend. But he's not exactly what you'd call very mature." said Felicia.

"By the way Link, what did Sonic mean about you and X-23 being in bed together?" asked Ness.

"Uh, that's not important." said Link trying to avoid the question.

"Come on, what is it?" asked Yoshi.

"Like I said, it's not important."

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT, SO STOP ASKING ABOUT IT."

"Alright, no need to get aggressive."

"Sorry. I just don't like it when people ask about my business. What happens between me and her is personal."

"You could have just told us you were dating, we'd understand entirely." said Mario.

"I think it's really sweet that you two are a couple. Love is what really makes life worth while." mentioned Felicia.

"Thanks Felicia."

"You're welcome."

"I sure hope your relationship lasts." said Yoshi.

"I have a feeling that it will." said Link

"_Yoshi is such a compassionate and caring guy. Ooh he's so cute I just wanna cuddle him in my arms, all the things I could do to him. It would be like a dream come true, meeeoowww."_ thought Felicia who had lustful intentions for Yoshi on her mind as she stared at him with interest while licking her lips.

"_Why does Felicia keep staring at me like that? It's really creepy, I know that I agreed to hang out with her next Friday, but the way she's looking is starting to make feel rather uncomfortable." _thought Yoshi.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is here.**

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I apologize if some of this stuff is a little weird and silly.**

**It seems that Felicia's crush on Yoshi is beginning to develope into passionate love. And he's feeling rather uneasy even though he isn't aware of it.**

**Plus, if you want to know more about the whole purple moon thing at the beginning of the story, try reading my Smash Brothers story called "Pheromones, Hormones and Yoshi".**

**One more thing, be sure to tune in for more of my 3 Way Manor oneshots.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
